


making things work

by jayyxx



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hotel Sex, M/M, headcannon style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayyxx/pseuds/jayyxx
Summary: some nsfw stadamdrew headcannons that got a little too long ;)





	making things work

**Author's Note:**

> ok this isn’t a fic so i still haven’t broken my one (1) rule of no rpf. ok. uhhh LOL
> 
> respect to the worth it boys u guys rock and i’m sorry to u and also jesus. he’s mentioned a few times

\- adam and andrew fuck first. (lesbihonest.... theyve fucked.)  
\- Adam’s never been w a guy before and he nearly had a panic attack as andrew kisses down his chest so they gotta put on the brakes  
\- (andrews already laying between his legs and his breath is ghosting over adams groin when he mutters “wanna slow down?” but o jesus no adam does not he just can’t really breathe when drew looks at him like that)  
\- adams eyes r bigger than ever and srsly they’re gonna fall out if he doesn’t relax so andrew grabs his hand and puts it on his head  
\- he pushes at adams fingers until he grips into drew’s hair and drew looks up and says “you’re in control”  
\- andrew goes down on him and adams tight grip on his locks turns soft and petting within seconds  
\- he pants so prettily and guilds andrews head just how he likes it and andrew sticks his tongue out so nicely as adam cries and cums onto it and cries some more  
\- when they’re back at the same eye level he offers but drew shakes him off since he can barely move. instead adam sinks his hands into drew’s hair again and apologizes a hundred times over for dumb things until drew smacks him away and turns him over and forces him to spoon w him

\- andrew n steven r next. ovi.  
\- they’re in a hotel room, buzzed and full of whatever they’ve been binging on lately, and it’s just a mess  
\- they’re giggling like kids cuz they’re trying to mess around but andrews still got one shoe on and it’s really funny for some reason  
\- steven nearly falls over trying to get outta his tight pants and andrew has to grab at him and they’re both laughing messes  
\- once they’re finally laying down half naked andrew has to pine stevens face between his hands to get him to stop laughing and focus on kissing him and steven just melts into goo between his hands, reaching up to grip them and hold them and tangle they’re fingers together  
\- they don’t wanna go all the way just yet but andrew keeps sticking fingers in stevens mouth n it’s really hot and steven has to say “u betta stop unless u gonna put those somewhere”  
\- .... he puts them somewhere  
\- stevens hand is pressing their cocks together and andrews hands are fumbling downstairs and steven can’t even think let alone see straight  
\- andrew comes first bc steven writhing and twisting on his fingers is really hot and he looks down to see they’re cocks in his little hand and he just tucks his face into his shoulder and looses it  
\- it wouldn’t take much more but a lil bit of sweet talk speeds it up hella  
\- “do you need more? you want another? c’mon sweetheart c’mon honey cum for me steven c’mon baby”  
\- yup! that’ll do it! 

 

\- then they’re in a hotel room. vegas maybe?? it’s just the three of them so they just got one double queen room for the night (since they’re blowing hundreds of dollars on food)  
\- steven and adam are pretty much drunk, stevens dumbly hanging off his shoulder as they walk from the elevator to their room  
\- andrew isn’t like drunk but he’s feeling good™️ yah know  
\- adam and steven collapse on the one bed and stevens obviously cuddling all up in his aaarea.  
\- andrew is giggly and is like /hey,, lemme get in on that,,,/  
\- and steven literally screams as he pulls andrew on top of them and now they’re just wrestling  
\- they land w andrew tucked sideways into adams chest & under adams arm and steven on top of both of them w his arms wide over them mumbling about his boys, his pals, his boys  
\- adam and andrew make awkward eye conact but adam just smiles and presses his nose into his hair  
\- stevens face is already against adams collarbone and he’s like .... “would it be weird if i gave u a hickey rn”  
\- andrews like... yes (cuz he doesn’t know... yah know... he’s trying to be protecting both his boys) but adam just laughs and is like “go for it man”  
\- andrew like looses his shit like, legs flailing laughing  
\- but he calms rIGHT the FUCK down when steven actually does it..........  
\- steven laughs and is like “is weird w the beard...” but he must find a spot he likes cuz he’s like, kissing up adams neck like right in front of andrew  
\- and adam is still giggly but he’s got a soft hand petting over stevens hair as he marks him up and yah uh andrew’s kiiiinda hard 

\- it takes them a second to realize what’s going on (“having fun there steven??”) but uhhhhh  
\- so andrew kisses adam and then playfully licks at steven and they kinda know what’s going on  
\- (lucky adams a little drunk (still able to fully consent ok this is allll fine) because if he was fully sober and had t w o boys on him he would probably be crying)  
\- and steven playfully kisses andrew and they’re both kinda laying on adam and andrew (stupidly) goes “yah uhh i’ve had sex w both of u xD xD!!!”  
\- and steven and adam make weird eye contact and then steven just like, hits andrew in the shoulder and goes “why did u get to have sex w adam first??!!”  
\- “dude he came onto me!!!”  
\- “totally not fair”  
\- “you can have ur turn!!!”  
\- and then shit goes kinda quiet, aaaaaand steven starts pushing at adams shirt until it comes off somehow and now adam and steven are rolling around licking and nipping at each others chests and honestly the zipper in these jeans AINT gonna make it if andrew don’t do something  
\- adams laughing and holding stevens head at a safe distance to keep him from attacking his chest and muttering something about how he’s sooo cute and whatever  
\- andrew interrupts by trying to kiss adam, and when he gets a good angle adam like melts back into the bed with steven falling between them so andrew, a problem solver, crawls on top of adam to kiss him until he’s jelly  
\- “r we.... r we doing this?” says steven from his spot on the bed  
\- andrew breaks apart to giggle. “i’m in.”  
\- adam is literally starry eyed. like he’s got one arm hooked under steven holding him close and one hand on andrews thigh  
\- steven is staring at him and oh jeez don’t embarrass ur self bianchi  
\- *shifty eyes...* “...can i bottom?”  
\- ok and andrew literally goes into cardiac arrest like (the hc can end here if you’d like. adam just just killed andrew gn!)  
\- steven smiles like the damn sun and is like “yes bitch ask for what u want!! respect!!” (but no really he just like makes out w him for a second while andrew is literally still dying in the background)  
\- drew’s got a hand around his zipper signifying that he plans to top adam (hooolllyyy sh#t)  
\- “steven?” asks cuz he doesn’t really know how to do this w three people  
\- steven sees that he’s literally one second away from already fuckimg adam and he’s like “yes. do it.”  
\- and now they’re naked  
\- and someone for some reason brought supplies and steven is kissing adam and adams jerking him off and andrew is stretching adam and it sounds like a mess looks like a mess but feels fucking incredible because there’s like... trust and love and gentle gentle hands and everyone is feeling good  
\- steven gets close to adams head (adams on his back, andrew on his knees between his legs) petting thru his hair and holding andrews hand and lives vicariously thru BOTH of them as andrew sliiides home  
\- adam maybe cries  
\- (its bc steven is kissing him and andrew is holding him and they’re smiling at eachother and /his boys his boys his boys/)  
\- andrew pets back his hair and shushes him and presses his mouth to his forehead and his mouth and his throat and adam tries to keep breathing  
\- steven is ... the worst bc he’s so into this (it’s like... porn right in front of u... and it’s real and emotional and he can touch them oh my god) and he’s like “c’mon drew, give it to him, c’mon he needs it”  
\- adam can’t even understand what he’s saying but he agrees!  
\- “c’mon drew, give our boy what he wants cmon” and jfc andrew is gonna blow if he doesn’t shut him up so he grabs him and kisses him good and holds him and feels him up cuz he can!!!  
\- he wraps a hand around stevens cock and lays him down beside adam. he thrusts into adam as he jerks up and pulls out as he jerks down and adam is right in his ear panting and crying “ohhhmhgoddstehhhsteven o oh m my g g ooooahh” w every thrust and ok! that’s it for mr lim cheque please!  
\- he’s hold onto andrews arm as he cums and crying into adams neck and holy shit  
\- andrew gives him a sweet kiss before turning back to adam and adam and feel his intentions in the swell of his cock and ok! he’s ready  
\- “c’mon drew. fuck me.” ... n u don’t gotta tell him twice ok  
\- the next like two minutes is adam holding andrew around the shoulders and grabbing his back and completely blissed out. andrew n steven are saying something and he thinks he’s saying something ? but he really can’t hear over the blood in his ears  
\- steven catching his breath, but he’s reached down and is gently jerking adam off since he prob can’t cum from cock alone (he prob can) and really just wants his hands on them  
\- andrews whispering “i’m gunna cum oh my god”  
\- “hows it feel” steven asks breathily  
\- “oh my god. steven. steven.”  
\- “it’s ok baby we got u”  
\- and now andrew is sputtering their names and adam is actually just muttering a string of “yes” and “more” but he’s on totally on a different planet  
\- “i’m gonna come” andrew’s muttering “ohh my god”  
\- “oh my god!” adam yells, turning his face into stevens neck “i’m gonna come i’m gonna” suddenly out of his sub drop  
\- steven doesn’t even know what to say as andrew pulls out and comes on adams hip and adams hand replaces stevens and he comes on his stomach  
\- adams eyes r clear now and he’s like woooooowie cloud 9 but could probably use an inhaler  
\- andrew thinks he could faint right here but instead he pushes his face to where theirs r close and just whispers “jesus christ i love you two” and  
\- well that’s the end of that  
\- (jk they clean up and snuggle and it’s sweet but they’re covered in marks and they’ve gotta film tomorrrow and NO ONE BROUGHT A TURTLE NECK

**Author's Note:**

> this became very adam centric but u love it. don’t lie. and i genuinely googled “how does an all male threesome work???”  
> anyways i got school tomorrow and it’s 2 am so i should prob go to sleep.  
> i luv u and i luv ur comments. lol
> 
> REBOG IT HERE - [ghostycas](http://ghostycas.tumblr.com/post/169482760102/fuckit-im-doing-my-own-stadamdrew-headcannons-she)


End file.
